Bakery Mew Mew!
Bakery Mew Mew is a series by JJ and Nicole cg. The Bakery Mew Mews are cute and adorable. I wanted to make it, so here it is. Story Once upon a time, there was a girl named JJ. One day, something fell from the sky! It was a pet bunny, but unknown to the girl, it was magical. Suddenly, it jumped into JJ's face, making her fall! The bunny was the Queen of Sweets, who came to make JJ find the Bakery Mew Mew team members. When the bunny spoke, JJ screamed, because a pet is never supposed to talk. She ran away from the Queen, back to her home. There, she decided to make cookie-bunnies even though she was a terrible cook. But, she tried and tried to make the sweets over and over again until she got it right, and then started to decorate the confections. The Queen of Sweets from before had followed JJ, and caught sight of the delicious cookies she made. She tried to get into the house so that she could eat one, waiting for JJ to stop decorating and move away before she finally managed to eat one. Crumbs began to fall everywhere, and JJ caught sight of the Queen. "Oh no! Mom is goin to be angry whe she sees the crumbs on the floor!" she cried out. She tried to clean the mess up. After a moment, she finally swept and threw all the crumbs away, but found the Queen of Sweets in her toy box when she returned to her room. "Pretend to be a stuffed animal, ok!" She told it, unsure of what to do. She heard her mother, who had been elsewhere in the house, come by the kitchen, and JJ went to go meet her. Her mother saw the cookies JJ made and delightfully responded with a happy "yum!" before grabbing one and taking off for work. "Bye sweetie!" she called to her daughter. Elsewhere, a group of aliens were having a discussion. "We can take the smells, and all the Earth will be healthy, because we will take them and turn them into veggies!" The group laughed while hatching their plan. Back on Earth, the Queen of Sweets sprang up from the toybox as JJ came back into her room, startling her. "You are the first Mew Mew!!" she called out excitedly. "What?!" JJ was shocked. "What do you mean I'm the first 'Mew Mew'? I'm not the first Mew Mew." "Oh, come on, yes you are!" The bunny replied insistently. After a bit of thought, JJ decided to give in to the Queen and humor her. The magical creature gave her a small gem and told her to transform with it. "Okay, I'll be a Mew Mew with the gem you gave me," JJ agreed. Then, she held the gem up and began to transform, turning into Mew Cookiecake. A monster that had come to Earth and was causing havoc nearby caught her attention, and as Mew Cookiecake, JJ went to defeat the alien, named Acanbe. The creature retreated after losing. Bakery Mew Mew Episodes Gallery Imagepngsisihbskjbsjbsbjbkskbj.png|Mew CookieCake Imagesjsmsmndjjdjdkdmdmdng.png|Mew CheetahCupcake Issjjsjsjjsjsnsjsnsmhdhdjng.png|Mew WoofCandy Imagsls,slslsks,s,,didn't snsgjekjm.png| Transform gems Category:Series Category:Bakery Mew Mew! Category:Cure Crimson